


Trial and Error

by RainxnxRoses



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Noses Bumping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainxnxRoses/pseuds/RainxnxRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always takes a couple tries to get something right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

First time. He got a black eye  
Second time. Their noses were bruised  
Third time. On the porch of the Temple. William went in for his usual “Goodnight” peck on the cheek, lips puckered and toes lifted to meet Pearl’s skin. The gem turned on the same beat, ready to tell Dewey goodbye, but caught his lips in a trap instead. For a second, in the gem’s infinite time line, everything fell into place. Shocks raced through her spine and her head felt light. Goosebumps raised on Bill’s body and his knees began to buckle, from the stress of being on his toes and the feeling of the gems mouth on his.  
For a moment, the two were lost from the world around them, only into each other. On instinct, Pearl wrapped her arms around Dewey’s waist as his hands reached for her face. Their lips began to move, lightly massaging the others. The mayor titled his head to gain better access, Pearl’s nose poking his round cheeks. Pearl slid her hands from William’s waist to his hips, digging her fingers into his sides.  
What felt like an eternity only lasted a few seconds. Bill’s realization of both lacks of oxygen and strength in his legs caused him to panic. He removed his hands from Pearl’s face and placed them on her chest, pushing against her softly, breaking their bond, but still stuck in Pearl’s embrace. He inhales through his nose, taking in the air and her scent, a faint smell of strawberries and roses. It’s intoxicating.  
Pearl’s eyes are still closed and her lips are still puckered, head leaned forward waiting, wanting for more. When nothing but cold winds hit her lips, she opens her eyes. She finds Dewey, gazing into her blue orbs, breathless, beads of sweat forming on his head.  
Pearl’s grip on her date barely loosens. Her skin flushed to a light blue but she couldn’t seem to look away from Dewey. The couple stared into each other, still lost from the world but also unsure of what just happened or what to do next. The awkwardness that succeeds makes Dewey chuckle, trying to break the silence.  
Pearl doesn’t understand the source Bill’s sudden amusement. However, seeing the man smile at her creates a feeling she can’t explain. Her body is tingling and her immediate reaction is to smile and giggle along with him. Their soft laughter is quiet enough that no one inside the temple can hear but loud enough that the two can hear their unexpected harmony.  
The laughter dies down at just the right moment. William sighs and puts his head in the crook of Pearl’s neck, nuzzling against her skin. Pearl still not uses to this type of contact, but she likes the feeling of the warmth they share when they’re in each other’s arms. She tightens her grip on Dewey again as she places her chin on top of his head and looks at the sky above them.  
Third time. Awkward and too short. But also amazing and unforgettable.


End file.
